


Follow Through

by Kyra_Bane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Community: mission_insane, Hate Sex, M/M, Tony Has A Crisis of Conscience, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could kill you," he whispers, his voice deep and dark – inky black venom dripping from every word. "I know how to take you apart, Stark. I could <i>destroy</i> you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Through

It goes like this:

Occasionally, they fuck. It happens when Tony is alone – in his lab, in his room. Loki stalks out of the shadows, all lean lines in dark leather and Tony looks up at the last minute, surprised. Loki's kisses are ferocious, biting. Tony tastes blood and moans anyway. He can feel bruises forming on his hips, the shape of Loki's fingertips – and then, delicious friction, or even a hand, grip just this side of painful-

At some point, usually when Tony is in a stage of head-thrown-back, pants-around-his-ankles, oh-God-don't-stop bliss, Loki leans forward and brushes his lips against Tony's ear. His free hand tightens around Tony's throat. "I could kill you," he whispers, his voice deep and dark – inky black venom dripping from every word. "I know how to take you apart, Stark. I could _destroy_ you." And he cuts off Tony's air and Tony comes. He's helpless to do anything else.

 

It goes like this:

Occasionally, Loki fights them too, the Avengers. Tony ignores that little voice in the back of his mind, the one that brands him a traitor – but it's easier to do when he can't still feel the burn of scratches down his back or the dull thump of a hand-shaped bruise around his neck. He throws his all into it, to a point, but Barton is the one with a real vendetta, so Tony usually chases down whatever monster (or illusion) of the week Loki's having assist him. It's a way of avoiding any real confrontation.

If Loki comes to him after – _if_ – then his eyes glitter with some untold menace and his lips twist in a sneer. They don't kiss; Loki _takes_ him, Tony realises later, and it makes him think of some kind of fucked-up bodice-ripper because he's the one squirming and whimpering as Loki uses every dirty, nasty trick he knows to take him to pieces. Tony wonders if he should hate himself, at the next battle, the next meeting they have about Loki's continual presence. He tries, but there's a twinge in his lower back, or he remembers Loki biting down on his shoulder when he came too, finally – and he closes his mouth again, silent.

 

And then it goes like this:

He's gone too far this time. Tony knows it. When Thor stops, stares at Natasha with the light draining from his eyes as she succinctly explains Loki's latest endeavour, Tony knows that's it, for all of them.

This time, it can't be played off as there was a bigger bad guy, or that Loki's struggling with his identity, or well, it was only property damage – this time, Tony can't wrap his head around it, because for all he knew Loki wasn't one of the good guys, he'd sort of hovered in that grey middle area in Tony's mind. The grey middle area that Tony himself had occupied for most of his life.

He wonders, briefly, when he vacated it.

When Loki comes for him that night, Tony looks up before he even slinks out of the darkness. Loki pauses, surprised maybe at the hardness of his eyes, but Tony doesn't look away, not even when that smirk turns into a scowl, turns into anger.

When Steve bursts in, Loki goes for Tony's throat, but Tony has a repulsor on hand and by the time the dust clears, it's all over. He's not dead – Tony isn't sure _how_ they'd kill someone like Loki – but Steve drags him up and away and it's done. Over. Tony breathes. He feels nothing but the thump of his own heartbeat.

 

It goes like this:

They leave Loki in the cage. He's moved every few months, but there's no sending him back to Asgard, not this time. They don't want him back.

Tony stands in front of him. If he reached out, they could touch, if not for the glass. Loki's smirk is still cocky and his voice still sends a shiver down Tony's spine.

"You could come with me," he says, the man who has lies drip from his tongue like honey. "I'd forgive you. I'd keep you safe forever, my clever toy."

Tony stares at him. He recognises the darkness in Loki's eyes because he feels it, in his mind. He's surprised that he isn't tempted to join him, but then, when he closes his eyes, all he sees is the wreckage left behind, the faces of Loki's many victims. His own failings, in keeping silent. Tony's eyes betray him – he glances to the control panel. Even a drop from this height probably wouldn't kill the fucker.

Instead, he turns his back. Loki howls and beats his fists and Tony is sure his face is red with threats, but it's done. He's done. Tony feels a lot of things, but not one of them is fear. Loki never manages to follow through.

**Author's Note:**

> Another comment fic fill! The prompt was: Marvel movies, author’s choice, “If you have to look along the shaft of an arrow from the wrong end, if a man has you entirely at his mercy, then hope like hell that man is an evil man. Because the evil like power, power over people, and they want to see you in fear. They want you to know you're going to die. So they'll talk. They'll gloat. They'll watch you squirm. They'll put off the moment of murder like another man will put off a good cigar. So hope like hell your captor is an evil man. A good man will kill you with hardly a word.” (Which is an _amazing_ prompt btw, good for so many fandoms!) I also used a mission insane prompt: unthemed 03, prompt #07: fury.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
